ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Sunstorm
Sunstorm is an alien in the series Den -10 and Simien 10: Blood Monkey. His opposite is Mrotsnus. Appearance Sunstorm is a massive orange glowing sun-like alien. His size varies according to the users age, as a younger user would have him at 15 feet tall, while more mature users will have him at around 60-80 feet tall. Sunstorm has two orange flaming hands with three fingers at the end of each hand. His head is a half-sphere that can move around his body at will, but usually stays at an equal distance between his arms. His face is composed of two blue eyes and a black line around its middle, and an Omnitrix symbol on his forehead. Sunstorm creates a small flame behind him as he moves, and floats above ground at all time. Powers and Abilities * Massive Size ** Enhanced Strength ** Enhanced Durability Sunstorm's size varies between 15 to 80 feet tall according to the users age, making him naturally stronger and more durable. * Pyrokinesis ** Flare Whips ** Constantly Flaming Body Sunstorm can manipulate the fire coming out of his body, allowing him to blast flames from anywhere on his body. He can also conjure his flames into a whip like shape in order to use as a weapon, known as Flare Whips. Sunstorm's body is constantly on fire as well, burning anything that gets close enough to his flames. * Light Manipulation Sunstorm can manipulate his light in order to release blinding light. * Gravity Manipulation Sunstorm can control the gravitational pull towards himself by making it stronger or weaker, allowing him to pull all nearby objects towards him or crush them. * Interstellar Flight ** Space Survival Due to his nature of being a star, Sunstorm can fly through space and survive it, although his flight is quite slow. Weaknesses Sunstorm requires a lot of space for his size when transformed into. Sunstorm's abilities can be overly destructive for his surroundings. Increasing his own gravity will also pull nearby unwanted objects towards himself, potentially causing more destruction than wanted. While the rest of his body is incredibly durable, Sunstorm's head is a weak spot for him and can be destroyed in order to kill him. Species and Planet Information Stellarsapiens are massive creatures who resemble stars, living for millenniums until they explode in a giant supernova. Their size increases as they age, ranging from incredibly small as a baby and planet sized as they mature. They are so big they live in a solar system instead of a planet. This solar system is known as Proxima Solaris. Proxima Solaris is a relatively distant solar system, consisting of most Stellarsapiens in the universe. Stellarsapiens revolve around a giant sun, which is 40 times larger than a planet sized Stellarsapien. Appearances Simien 10: Blood Monkey * Homecoming Den -10 * Dawn of Den -10 (debut)﻿ Stan 14 * Warriors of Time Kurt 10 * Kurt 10: Secrets Gallery Sunstorm.png|Sunstorm's current appearance. Sunstorm.jpg|Sunstorm's old .jpg image. Sunstorm Card.jpg|Sunstorm's old Yugioh card. HexZyrokks.png|Sunstorm in Zyrokks' Alien Hex. Category:Den -10 Category:Den -10 Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Positrix Aliens Category:Fire Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Divinematrix Aliens Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Aquitianmatrix Aliens Category:Simien 10: Blood Monkey Category:Hexatrix Aliens Category:Zyrokks' Aliens